Mannequin
by CreekGnomes
Summary: Craig Tucker is not a man. Kind of angst. Creek, Steek, Bunny, Style and a few other pairings. T for swearing and implied sexual intercourse.


**How do I get**

**Closer to you**

"Tweek." I heard a familiar, monotone voice behind me, and I whirled around, hugging my books to my chest.

"Oh. H-hi Craig." I said as calmly as possible when he didn't say anything. He just fiddled with the flaps of his chullo for a while before looking up at me, our eyes locking.

"Do you want to go to the new pizza place with me on Saturday at 7pm?" Clear. Straight to the point. No "Are you free this weekend?" Or "Do you want to go the new pizza place?". That was Craig Tucker; always putting you on the spot.

"Uhm...Y-yeah I could d-do that." I stammered and he gave me a small nod before turning around and walking away, leaving me standing there, just thinking.

**When you keep**

**It all on mute**

"I heard it's - nngh - pretty good." I tell him, biting my lip afterwards. He looks at the green light and the car accelerates forward.

"Mmm." He mumbles, and I frown before composing myself quickly. It would help if he actually made an effort. He was the one that asked me out, after all. Instead, I stare out the car window, looking at all the people walking along.

**How will I know**

**The right way**

**To love you**

"I love you." I blurted out and he froze. I kept my head on his chest, rigid, not moving either.

We had been dating for 2 months, and I was clear of my feelings already. He made me feel safe, and every glance he gave me made butterflies fly around in my stomach. It wasnt a surprise to realise I loved him only a week ago.

I thought the prime time to tell him would be after sex, when his parents are out, and we're just laying there after, cuddling. Well, I was wrong. Way to go Tweekers.

"C-Craig?" I asked nervously, terrified at the sudden possibility he'll freak out on me and break up or something. He pulled me away from him gingerly, and I sat up, face to face with him.

"It's ok." He told me and I gave a sigh of relief. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I fell into his kisses and for the second time of that night, we made love.

But later on, when I was walking home, I remembered something.

He didn't say it back.

**Usually the queen**

**Of figuring out**

"Hey Tweek, you wanna grab a bite this Thursday?" No Stan, I do not want to "grab a bite". It's obvious You just want a replacement for Kyle, and you're only choosing me because I'm the only other single, gay guy in school.

"Looking good, Tweekie. Why don't you swing by mine later?" Like hell, Kenny. Everyone knows you don't do relationships. All you do is fuck them them that's pretty much it. Besides, you want me simply because you have a thing for blondes, like Leopold Scotch. Yes, I know about that.

"H-hey Tweek, you want to - COCK SHIT! - go out with me?" Awh, Thomas, I'm afraid not. You only want to be with me because we both have issues, and we SHOULD be together, not because you WANT us to be together.

"Do you want to go the new pizza place with me on Saturday at 7pm?" System failure.

**Breaking down a man**

**Is no work out**

"Tweekers, you were such a great fuck." Stan tells me, almost crying. I put on a fake smile.

"R-right. You too." I lie, and he beams at me.

"Ya'know Tweek, we always treat you differently because, well, your kind of a spaz," Gee, thanks. "But you're not that bad."

"I got to go." I tell him, and he looks close to tears again.

"We'll stay together, right?" He asks me, worry laced in his tone. I slap a hand over my mouth to stop from giggling.

"C-course." Wow, he's pathetic. No wonder Kyle dumped his ass.

**But I have no clue**

**How to get**

**Through to you**

"I heard you slept with Stan." I turn around and sure enough there he is, leaning against the sinks. He carries on, ignoring my glare.

"Rumour also has it you've completely ditched him since then. Woah, Tweek, didn't have you marked down as a one night stand kind of guy." I narrowed my eyes, and washed my hands quickly, drying them on my jeans before turning to face him.

"A lot has changed since we broke up asshole." I growl, a little surprised at myself for not stuttering or something. I think I see a sliver of surprise in his grey eyes, too, before they glaze over, shutting me out to his true emotions, once again.

"Hmm, you weren't like that with me." He teases, and I roll my eyes.

"Because I loved you. Don't you remember why we broke up?" I look up at the ceiling, biting the inside of my cheeks to keep from crying.

"How do you know I didn't? And actually no I dont. Because you didn't even let me know why, Tweekie, if you recall. I -" I rushed towards him, grabbing a bit of his black shirt.

"You are incapable of_ any_ emotions, Craig Malcolm Tucker." And with that, I released him and walked out of the bathroom, wiping away the wet patches on my cheeks.

**I wanna hit you**

**Just to see**

**If you cry**

"I'll miss you." My jaw dropped open, and he chuckled at my expression.

"Me too." I said, letting our words set in, enjoying the silence, for once.

"Come here." He demanded and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his embrace, beginning to cry as I realise how never again I would get to see him. Even after all the hurt he's caused, I will never stop caring about him. Even if he doesn't reciprocate.

I snuck a glance at him and scowled. Still the same blank, emotionless face. I knew he didn't feel the same way about me that I did him but...

Not. One. Tear.

**I keep knocking on wood**

**Hoping there's**

**A real boy inside**

"Craig, get up! You have to go to work!" I yelled at him, marching into our room and pulling the covers off him. He flips me off and I blink.

"Craig!" I yell again, shaking him. He pushes me away, not gently.

A few months after college, Craig and I found ourselves back in South Park. How we reunited and got bak together is a very long and complicated story... But it involved gnomes, Guinea pigs, death, childhood friends, childhood enemies, mutants, Miley Cyrus and coffee... Our last adventure at South Park.

Since then we moved to Denver, where I work shifts at the local cafe and he... Well, I'm not too sure what he does actually.

"Fuck off Tweek! Just let me have one day off!" He shouts, still curled up on the bed, eyes closed. I shake my head, pressing my lips into a thin line.

"You'll lose your job!" I try again, biting my lip. That's another thing, I don't stutter anymore, not since I've reduced the amount of coffee I consume and started taking the medicine the doctor prescribes for me. I still have an occasional tick, and shake when I'm nervous, but aside from that I'm practically normal.

"So? Maybe you should learn what it feels like to put a fucking roof over two peoples' heads!" He screams at me, finally sitting up, bare aside from his blue plaid boxers. His words shock me back into reality and I glare at him.

"I work too!" I argue, before feeling a weird sense of déjà vu wash over me. Oh yeah, we fight all the time.

"Just get out of my sight bitch." He mutters, putting on his infamous blank face again. My eyes water and I rush out of the room. I half expect, half wish he would come after me, take me into his arms, tell me he's sorry, that he knows I was only trying to help him, that he was just being grumpy.

It never happens.

**But you're not a man**

**You're just a mannequin**

**I wish you could feel**

**That my love is real**

**But you're not a man**

And you know what, Craig?

I am.

And this suitcase in my hands? The tears rolling down my face? The haywire, static mess of my blonde mane?

That doesn't make me a pussy, that makes me a man.

Unlike _you_.


End file.
